


Sense of Smell

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: community: tv_universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's become an expert at these little maneuvers, getting close to Glenn without making it obvious that he's getting close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:**

> 4th of 5 unconnected stories written for LJ's tv_universe community, for the challenge "Who Said What Now?" The challenge is to incorporate a quote from one show into a story for another show. The quote I used for this story was originally spoken by Will Graham from Hannibal -- "Did you just smell me?"
> 
> Post Season One
> 
> * * *

Daryl swipes the back of his hand over his brow, grimaces when the action just grinds more dirt into his skin. Living rough don't usually bother him none – he's spent days at a time in the woods, living off whatever he can find and sleeping under the stars, but he always knew that there was a hot shower and a soft bed waiting for him whenever he had enough. Now the heat is relentless, the dirt has practically formed a second layer of skin, and he's damn tired of smelling like an outhouse. 

Looking around at the group gathered around the hood of the old sedan, he knows he's no different than anyone else. They all look limp and dirty and tired as old dishrags. 

Except for Glenn. 

Daryl's eyes narrow as he steps a little closer to the kid, side-glances him when he leans over to get a better look at the map. Glenn's eyes are clear, and there's barely a smudge of grime on him. Glenn's hair looks soft, and Daryl imagines that if he were to run his fingers through it, it'd pool into his hands like silk. He even smells good, like he's been at some fancy day spa while the rest of them have been running from walkers ever since Atlanta. 

Daryl stretches forward, and the movement puts him that little bit closer to the kid. Casual, like he's just trying to see what Shane's pointing at on the old map. He's become an expert at these little maneuvers, getting close to Glenn without making it obvious that he's getting close. Gotten good at hiding how his fingers twitch to touch him, how his body craves contact, how much he finds the very scent of the damn kid intoxicating.

"Dude," Glenn says, "did you just _smell_ me?"

"What? No!" Daryl takes a step back, shakes his head and plasters on his most disgusted sneer. 

But Glenn just shakes his own head, doesn't turn away quick enough to hide the smile. Daryl glares at the others, finds matching smirks on Lori and Rick, on Carol, on T-Dog. Ducked heads trying to hide them before he sees. 

Maybe he hasn't done such a good job of hiding his feelings after all. 

When Glenn glances at him and nudges his shoulder, urging him back into the circle and against his side, Daryl finds he might be okay with that.


End file.
